Adora
About Adora is a young blind girl who was a victim of abuse. She came across Zoe who was sent to kill her for a price, but was instead intrigued by her unique perspective and depth. Adora finally decides to trust him and love him, but their story continues as they face many obstacles between themselves because of their insecurity and misunderstandings. She also helps aid her new friends by listening to them and being kind. In the end, she helped both Winter and Zoe to become a bit more in touch with their humanity. Appearance Adora appears to be in her late teens or early twenties, and is seen walking around with a black cane in order to successfully get by due to her blindness. She has long dark blonde hair which falls around her waist and bangs. She usually has it down but sometimes it is in a high pony tail. She has violet coloured eyes, and is usually seen wearing a semi-long red winter coat and a olive grey scarf around her neck, along with an earthy sage green dress. But also wears an orange Peter-Pan collared dress, that her lover Zoe gives her on their date. Winter describes her as lovely but not as lovely as Jane. She doesn't have an outfit that she constantly wears, resulting in her multiple wardrobe changes, she has. She is very petite and short probably because of her traumatic past and malnourshment. Personality Adora is calm, gentle, unique, and kind. At times in the story she has an anxiety moment, due to her dark past before meeting Zoe. She can be serious and tends to have a frozen face, but can smile from time to time the more happier she gets. She is very deep especially when it comes to grave conversations. She can be unstable in her emotions, but eventually powers through and deals with situations logically, with the help of Zoe who promises to be by her side and help her throughout the way. She also not expressive and is seemingly introverted. She holds Zoe dear to her heart, as a result of him and her having a close relationship. Zoe was the one who discovered Adora in a fatal fight with her abuser when she was young. He helped her and cared for her in every service he could. If he couldn't do it himself he would find someone who could.Even though Zoe loves her he doesn't know what to do really because he is uncertain if he should pursue her or not. After a certain point, Adora seemed to become oversensitive towards the fact that she had had enough of Zoe and his horrible tactics against her such as become affectionate, but then pushing her away and becoming cold and uncaring. Since this point, Adora and Zoe's love for each other pushed though the misunderstanding and they are now together as an official couple. Trivia * The name Adora is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name "Adora" is: "Glory" * Isn't really good at taking care of herself. Ex: constantly staying out in the cold and getting sick.